lemaire_sewingfandomcom-20200214-history
Advert-19721122-AWW,p119
Lemair Sewing Machine Advert - Nov 22, 1972 - Australian Women's Weekly, p119 Advert with 12 Lemair Helvetia machines on it. An identical advert was run on p8 of The Australian Women's Weekly, Feb 16, the same year. This advertisement is interesting, not just because it gives us colour graphics of the machines, but because it presumably shows the twelve models that were included in the colour catalogue mentioned on the same advert. Does this represent their whole range for 1972? We can't assume that if a model is not mentioned in this advert then it was not being produced at the time. However we *can* be sure that these models were for sale at this time and that these were the models that they were promoting as their product range. Lemair Helvetia Model Text Although there are 12 machines photographed, there are actually 10 named models in three possible forms in a cabinet, flat bed portable (the plastic case) or as a free arm portable, making 16 possible combinations. The Swing 'n' Sew is an exception. I have seen in Brother advertisements that these different forms were given different production numbers - could this be the case with Lemair as well? These are the ten named production models with the corresponding text from the advertisement and some notes ... Embroidamaster * 1. Flat Bed Portable: "Embroidamaster auto lightweight. Weighs only 25lb. Portable... $129.50" <1> This portable machine is identical to one quoted in a Craftster forum post as a Lemair Helvetia SZA-708-BH * 12 Free Arm Portable: "Embroidamaster free arm lightweight automatic. Portable... $149.50" This free arm portable is identical to one in a Gumtree sale on 22/02/2018 which has "24 cams for decorative stitches. Instruction manual. Original receipt dated 1973. Comes in with soft cover case." New Yorker * 2. Flat Bed Portable: "New Yorker twin needle lightweight auto. Portable... $129.50" <1> An example of this is listed for sale here and here. New Custom Zig-Zag * 3a. In Cabinet: "New Custom Zig-Zag, in cabinet $109.50." * 3b. Flat Bed Portable: "New Custom Zig-Zag, ...As portable... $89.50" <1> Philadephia * 4a. In Cabinet: "Philadephia auto in cabinet, $139.50." * 4b. Flat Bed Portable: "Philadephia auto ...As portable... $119.50" <1> Swing 'n' Sew * 5. Portable: "Swing 'n' Sew zig zag auto lightweight portable... $139.50" Capri De Luxe * 6. Flat Bed Portable: "Capri De Luxe zig zag lightweight portable... $109.50" <1> Embroidaflair * 7. Flat Bed Portable: "Embroidaflair twin needle lightweight zig zag portable... $97.50" <1> Embroidamagic * 8a. In Cabinet: "Embroidamagic fully automatic, in cabinet, $169.50." * 8b. Portable: "Embroidamagic fully automatic, ...As portable... $159.50" <2> Embroidamatic De luxe * 9a. In Cabinet: "Embroidamatic De luxe automatic, in cabinet, $179.50." * 9b. Flat Bed Portable: "Embroidamatic De luxe automatic, ...As portable... $169.50" <1> * 10. Free Arm Portable: "Embroidamatic De luxe fully automatic with free arm. Portable... $189.50" Super Practical * 11. Free Arm Portable: "Super Practical fully automatic with free arm. Portable... $219.50" <1> Pictured in plastic bed <2> Not pictured in plastic bed Source Scanned copy found from search on Trove